Plasmagun CS-Bloom
The Plasmagun CS-Bloom (commonly referred to as the Plasmagun) is an energy-based, plasma-type weapon that shoots explosive white plasma projectiles, in automatic fire. It also features considerable damage and decent accuracy (especially with upgrades) compared to its rate of fire, and is capable of splash damage. Its bullets resemble that of the CS-BNG, only significantly smaller and weaker, and different in color. The projectiles can hurt the player if shot at the ground or their feet (this does not work on the teammates), as they have a small area of splash damage. This is a very effective spray weapon, good for taking out enemies that are close together. It is most effective when used to take out large groups of opponents. The combination of splash damage and the rapid rate of fire, along with its inability to be deflected by swords, makes this weapon very effective in combat. For example, Level 14 is a good time to use it, because the enemies are packed together and exposed. The gun itself is very different in appearance from any other weapon in the game. This weapon has a very long, broad barrel with a u-shaped black tip. The front end of the weapon dips down below the receiver. There is a static blue light on the front top of the gun and the very back of the gun. This weapon includes a very large, intricate trigger-guard system that branches out from the center of the gun back. There is also a small, unused pump-like device on the front of the gun, as well as a small rest below the barrel. The Plasmagun makes a distinctive humming sound when being shot. The Plasmagun is moderately accurate and can take out even the toughest enemies in a few shots. It is especially effective among Drones and Androids. The plasma bolts cannot be deflected by swords, thus making this more effective against sword-reliant enemies, such as Civil Security Ghosts. The Plasmagun CS-Bloom has a decent damage per second. It could be considered one of the best all-around weapon in the campaign and single player maps because of its combination of DPS, its inability for its shots to be deflected, and splash damage. The Plasmagun is unable to pass through walls unfortunately, and performs poorly at close range however, because the explosion will damage the shooter and knock them into a ragdoll state. The weapon is also subpar to most rifles and other fully automatic weaponry without upgrades, but this inconvenience can easily be overcome. It also has, along with the CS-BNG, slightly less range than the other weapons in the game due to its low projectile speed. Location The Plasmagun is first encountered in level 7. It is not used by enemies but it can be found inside of a small, ominous room. The room is a trap in this level. If you get too close to the Plasmagun, the floor will move you up to the ceiling and then crush you. It's recommended to use Kinetic Module to pick up the gun without activating the trap, or to use Time Warp to make the escape easier. Plasmagun is also found hidden in a small space in level 8, and later in levels 26 and 33. The Plasmagun is encountered for the first time being used by the Civil Security in Level 9. It can be brought from the Equipment Shop for $2000 credits, and the upgrade price for each level is $650 credits. A fully upgraded Plasmagun CS-Bloom costs $3950 credits. Trivia * The weapon is probably based off of the Plasma Rifle from the Doom series of games. * If you look closely, in the center of the Plasmagun CS-Bloom shot, is a white pellet similar in appearance to a CS-BNG and Vehicle Cannon shot. * It has less range than other weapons due to its low projectile speed, a trait shared by the BNG. * The Plasmagun is likened by some to a fully automatic CS-BNG, both in damage and bullet characteristics. * Unlike most weapons, the projectile speed is unaffected by water. The same goes for the CS-BNG. * A recent update reduced the self-knockback of the Plasmagun, so all skins but the Android SLC-56 can fire it and remain relatively stable. * This weapon was formerly the only slot 8 weapon in the game; as of the Version 1.28 update, it now shares this slot with both versions of the Alien Laser Rifle and the RMK-36. * This is the only automatic weapon used by the Usurpations. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Weapons Category:Automatics Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Civil Security weapons Category:Slot 8 Category:Civil Security